A Past Worth Escaping
by wisegirlindisguise
Summary: Marcie Blackwood took time off from school, but now she has decided to come back. This time she wasn't going to Beauxbatons. It isn't good enough. She's come to Hogwarts and is trying to avoid what everyone is post war: Their secrets getting out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I don't write for this series often. I am writing in the contents of my knowledge of the movies and some of Pottermore. IT MAY NOT MATCH WORD FOR WORD TO THE BOOKS. **

**I hope you enjoy this either way. It was a rather random idea that came to mind. Oh! Welcome to my mind. **

* * *

><p>Candles floated about in the room. They bobbed and sank to certain heights before they rose again to height suitable for the first years to pass under as they walked to the front of the great hall. The sorting hat was already sitting in the glow of all the candles. The light cast wicked shadows across it creating the wrinkles in the leather. His age grew with every bobbing candle as the darkness took it over more and more. Then McGonagall stood as the podium spreads its wings to all in the great hall in welcome.<p>

"Students of Hogwarts! We are happy to welcome you back for your next year of great wizarding training!" Cheers went up the candles stayed steady even though the room seemed to pulse so vividly with excitement. "Now, now!" She used a simple hand motion which immediately brought the noise level down. "Let's welcome our first years as they're sorted into their houses!" There's was another cheer though it wasn't as loud because McGonagall had already pulled out the scroll and had read the first name.

Ginny Weasley was in her last year as she sat quietly at the Gryffindor table. She looked around at her friends laughing in a casual way though it wasn't particularly ecstatic. Harry had graduated the previous year and now she was struggling with keeping herself entertained. She needed something to spark the excitement in her last year just to get her through her final classes of her undergraduate career.

The number of pranks had dropped drastically. Without the other three Weasleys, the school seemed so utterly lacking in a certain element. The element of spontaneous action was only echoed in the small knickknacks that were bought from the joke store on Diagon Ally. So the school lulled lazily into tradition. Like the rest, Ginny clapped whenever a kid was put into Gryffindor and then welcomed the new person, as she was Prefect.

"Marcie Blackwood." McGonagall's name called out and there was a moment of utter silence as the hat just dangled in the air next to the chair as she clutched it. "Marcie Blackwood…" her second call was slightly confused almost as if she wasn't sure she had said it allowed the last time.

"Marcie Blackwood! Bloody step forward!" Someone shouted and laughter broke out for a moment before the doors in the back flew open.

A deep brown wolf launched itself down the center isle sprinting at top speed until suddenly there was a change. It slowly changed forms until it was human with flowing dark hair that swung out into gorgeous ringlets. "I'm sorry," she said smiling as she stepped forward with her dazzling smile, "I got stuck at the Academy. Madame Maxime held me longer than I expected." Everyone looked at her funny because there was something so strange about her. She had this regal, almost challenging heir to her and an American accent tainted by a slight French twinge seemed almost strange to them.

"Fine, very well, come here." McGonagall was already displeased with her and would take no more nonsense. She simply wanted to be done with sorting.

Marcie hurried up the steps to the chair and the hat barely reached her head before it shouted out: "SLYTHERIN!" The smirk on Marcie's face was unmistakable. She was perfectly happy with her placement just as Draco Malfoy had been when he was put into the same house. The house of Slytherin roared with approval and everyone else deflated. They had all secretly hoped for her joining of their house. Any animagus was exciting to have around and Marcie seemed particularly…interesting.

"She's not a first year," the boy next to Ginny whispered and Ginny turn toward the first year who was slowly taking chunks off a giant turkey leg. Ginny was about to comment on how the leg was bigger than his head, but she held her tongue and she asked a simple question to keep the conversation going. "Yea, she's from Beauxbatons. She's older too. Nineteen, I think." Ginny looked back to Marcie who was greeting the Prefect of Slytherin. Her hand slid to the back of her neck and she looked uncomfortable for a moment and then any discomfort faded and she was perfectly confident as the Prefect kissed her hand.

Ginny sat up taller and looked around looking a seventh year that gave her a quick glance letting her know that she was allowed to leave her spot. She then stood and brushed off her robes carefully before heading toward the back of the hall. "Where are you going?" Nearly Headless Nick asked as Ginny went back away from the crowd.

"To send a letter," she looked over at the spirit who nodded and turned around happily heading back to the people that greeted him happily. Ginny however tucked herself away in the darkness of the hallways and headed toward the towers where her owl was. Her owl was a gift to her. His name was Cinna. He was a young barn owl with big wide black eyes that looked endless. He immediately worked his way to her and perched right in front of her. "You know where Harry is, don't you?" Ginny whispered touching his head. He closed his eyes in a yes. "Good, come on."

Ginny left the tower with the owl in tow. They sat on the steps a few yards down and Ginny dug in her robes for a decent piece of paper and a writing utensil. She finally found one and flattened it out on the step above her to write:

_Dear Harry, _

_I've been trying to think of ways to fill up my days without all of you here. Luna is still here of course, but it's still so slow. _

_There's a new girl, and I know I'm supposed to just steer clear of anyone that could get me in trouble. There's something different about her though, and I want to find out what it is. Not to mention, she's an animagus. She chose a wolf which is always interesting. _

_Cinna will be happy to wait with you until you reply. There are so many owls here and you have so much room at your apartment. He's used to having someone around anyway. I'm sure he'll be glad if you linger in your reply. (I won't be.) _

_Write soon. _

_Truly yours,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Ginny tied the message to Cinna's leg and he spread his wings experimentally. "You be careful. You're still a baby," she told him and then reminded Cinna that he was off to find Harry. Soon Cinna was high up in the sky and fading into the moonlight. Its silver glow left Ginny squinting, but even worse than that it swallowed Cinna whole and took him out of sight.

Ginny took off down the stairs and headed back toward the Great Hall. She was late leading the first years to their common rooms. She was sure Morgan would cover her, but sometimes even he had bad days where he would like her take the blame. It was her job after all, just as it had been Percy's job. They were expecting her to do just as well.

The candlelight welcomed her back with open arms swallowing her in their orange glow. She continued toward the Great Hall, passing the new Slytherin students. Lucky or unlucky, it's still the question because right then Ginny slammed into Marcie and both of them fell to the ground. They both tossed apologies as they crumbled to the ground, but they really didn't look at each other until Marcie was on her feet and helping Ginny up.

"Sorry about that," Marcie chuckled and patted Ginny on the back. "I'll see you in class."

"_Fat chance," _was Ginny's first though, but instead she said, "I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>To her surprise, Marcie was sitting right next to her in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. (That class requirement had been doubled in the past couple years.) She was tapping her wand on the desk like a drumstick and it was driving Ginny crazy. It was this persistent tapping that went on and on. When it became unbearable Ginny turned toward her to get her attention. Then, hopefully, she would take a hint.<p>

"Stop," she hissed.

"Calm down Weasley," Marcie smiled and started digging through her pockets quietly as the teacher continued on unnoticing. "Don't let Granger rub off on you too much."

"How do you know my name? And Hermione?" Ginny whispered finally finding something to talk to her about instead of her animagus or her happiness with Slytherin. Those conversations seemed too personal for the time being.

"I was around for the Triwizard tournament and I met a few people. Believe or not," Marcie smirked finding what she wanted to and pulling it out and setting it out on the desk, "I'm not shut off from the world. Now, let's have some fun." Her eyes lit up as she picked up her pocket findings. It was a gumball wrapped in a bit of plastic. The gum was a light blue and on the wrapper it said _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: "Bubble" Gum. _"There's our target," Marcie pointed at a girl with dark hair and soft spoken features other than her nose. She was Slytherin.

"Are you going to try and get her to eat it?" Ginny asked under her breath.

"No," Marcie rolled her eyes as if Ginny was ridiculous. "I'm gonna eat it." Ginny looked over at Marcie. Marcie was officially the crazy one, but she didn't think of it that way. She already had it planned this out because this girl was uptight and needed to get in trouble, just once. She chomped down on the gum ball and she chewed it quickly before spitting it back into the wrapper. There was a moment of dead silence where no one seemed to be doing anything, and then Marcie hiccupped.

Large bubbles floated from her mouth and soared high toward the ceiling. Everyone heard it pop and it made the teacher turn to look at the class instead of the board. Marcie hiccupped again and two or three bubbles slipped out soaring up and away. When it started to get worse the professor cocked her scraggly eyebrow.

"Ms. Blackwood?" she asked in her annoying scratchy voice.

"Yes—," _hiccup, _"Professor—," _hiccup, _"Langdum?" _HICCUP! _Everyone began to snicker and pop the bubbles that floated past their desk. The Slytherin girl they had targeted was playing along quite well though she didn't realize she was playing right into their trap. She looked unsurprised and genuinely bored.

"Are you okay?"" Professor Langdum asked.

"No ma'am," she squeaked halfway through a hiccup. Marcie managed to get a hand up and pointed to the girl. "Astoria gave me this candy." She hiccupped throughout her sentence making it hard to understand, but when she held up the chewed candy it made sense. "Now—I can't stop!"

Astoria whipped around to face Marcie with a slack jaw. "No! I didn't give you that candy! You filthy half-blood."

"Ms. Greengrass, I think it's time for you to leave," Professor Langdum scowled and ordered Astoria to gather her things and leave. As she went Marcie continued to hiccup, but she waved to Astoria smiling. When the Professor left with Astoria, Marcie turned to Ginny and gave her a high-five. Ginny found herself smiling unwillingly because she had just found the new class clowns, and this time it wasn't her brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. I have more up my sleeves because, like my friend Marcie here, I'm a bit of a trickster. Stick around for more pranks...and a back story that could get some in trouble. <strong>

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO ALL! By all I mean the few that have read this... I'm going to pick up the story soon. I promise. It'll get exciting. Next chapter, I promise. Right now I'm just revealing you to some of her traits. We all have to go through that. After this chapter though. **

* * *

><p>Around the time of Halloween Ginny and Marcie were sitting around a table in the great room. "Flush," Marcie smiled and showed all her cards to the people around them. They all booed and threw in their cards hissing with disapproval. Marcie just laughed shaking her head as she collected her winnings that consisted of different goodies. One of the best things in there was a small pile of coins. Other than that, it wasn't the highest stake game of poker she had played in her life, but she would take what she could get. Marcie gloated her victory and started to shuffle the cards again. "Who wants to play again?" Marcie asked and everyone stood shouting their disagreement. Ginny laughed as some of them acted as if they were going to walk off, but then they decided it was better than doing nothing and sat back down.<p>

A barn owl soared into the Great Hall and glided toward their table. Ginny stood turning to Marcie, "Leave me out of the hand. I'll be back in a bit." Ginny walked briskly down to the back door and out of the Great Hall. Sitting down at one of the statues Cinna landed next to her. She pet his head smiling before untying the note from his leg. She pet his head again and then turned away slightly to read the note:

_Dear Ginny, _

_You've been writing a lot lately, and I feel like it's taking me so long to reply. We've had a small hex infestation at the ministry by a couple of pranksters whose parents were followers of Voldemort. I'm sorry for being so absent. _

_Winter break will be here soon enough. I'll be able to see you at the Burrow then. Your mum misses you. Ron says he hears about you all the time on phone calls. She's so proud of you being a Prefect just like your brothers. We're all very proud of you, and I can't wait to see you. _

_This Marcie girl sounds interesting. Her past is foggy though. There's really no information on her in the database. As far as the ministry of magic is concerned there's really nothing to say. She's a pureblood. American. Her middle name is Lee. Other than that she has no past… I'll dig a little more to see if I can find more about her, but you'll have to ask your mum about her coming for winter break. I'll see you then. _

_Love,_

_Harry Potter. _

Ginny smiled and decided to reply later as she slipped the letter into her robes. She dismissed Cinna and let him fly out on his own for the time being. She would let him into the dorms later at night. She looked back into the Great Hall where Marcie was collecting the winnings of yet another round. She could really clean people out when it came to bets. She ran all the bets for Quidditch and made enough money to pay for her butter beer obsession.

"Weasley!" Marcie dismissed their group and the all went on mumbling complaints about their losses. She held up the bag of coins she had scored and smiled. "Wanna go to Hogsmeade?" She shouted it out for everyone to hear, but no one paid her any attention. No one snitched on Marcie. She hadn't been there for long, but she was always the one making sure everyone knew that she was the one that set you up, not the other way around.

"Yea," Ginny made sure the note was secure in the pocket of her robes. Marcie met Ginny outside the great hall and the two headed towards the entrance to all the tunnels. "So are you looking forward to winter break as much as I am?" Ginny asked smiling as they reached the court yard where the fall wind pushed against them violently sending their hair flying.

"I'm really excited. I really don't have anywhere to go though," Marcie rubbed her neck which was a frequent nervous habit she had developed. She scratched the spot behind her ear for a moment and then she moved her hair back into place and smiled happily. "My parents don't spend much time around anymore. They shipped me off, so I'm thinking they don't want me back." She shrugged and let it go as if she had never said it.

"I'm going to ask my mum if you can come over to the Burrow for break." Ginny admitted knocking Marcie in the shoulder. "Unfortunately, all of my brother's will be there." Ginny sighed as if she truly believed it would be terrible. Then she looked over at Marcie to make sure she knew she was joking.

"But your beau will be there, no?" Marcie asked as they came to a manhole cover. She pulled the metal cover off and dropped down into the tunnel.

Ginny looked around for a moment and cursed as she saw that McGonagall was turning the corner into the hall they were in. She jumped down into the hole and Marcie shifted the cover back into place. McGonagall walked right over them and both girls looked at each other and smirked before they started walking the way towards Hogsmeade. "Yes, he will be." Ginny said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Then I can't wait to meet him." Marcie turned away letting silence make its way into the tunnels. Ginny let her go into oblivion as long as she kept walking.

They swerved into the next tunnel and continued on in perfect silence. There was the slightest bit of white noise that joined the air when they got closer to town. Not so much machinery, but the sound of working and life. The floors of the shops became the top of the tunnel and shadows passed into the tunnel where people stepped over the cracks of light. There was talking and excitement from the candy store. The Three Broomsticks had a noise like no other. It was like any pub where there was joy and drinking, and this was their stop. Ginny grabbed the handle to a small square door on the ceiling and yanked it downwards. A foamy drink dripped into the tunnels and both girls avoided it as much as possible as they pulled themselves up into the Three Broomsticks.

The two sat a table towards the back where they were offered butterbeer by a shy waiter who ducked in and out of the people that threatened to knock him over. They wouldn't do it on purpose, but they were so caught up in their own conversations or actions that they didn't realize they were endangering all who surrounded them. Marcie still stayed distant as they sat there until the Slytherin Prefect found her.

"Snuck out again Marcie?" Marcie turned around to face him with a smug look that was flirtatious. She assured him she had and he took the time to take a seat next to her at the table. "So who's this?" He asked sitting a little close to Marcie to be friendly.

"James, this is Ginny. Ginny, James: Slytherin house Prefect." After Marcie's introduction James lifted Ginny's hand and was going to kiss the back of it but she withdrew her hand and shook her head. She knew about James and his…ways. There were plenty of rumors about this guy. Well, "rumors" was the wrong word. They were really came straight from his past girlfriends…or flings? They really weren't around for long.

He was a bigheaded jerk and was aware that he looked good. His dark hair and matching eyes were the first part of his looks. The physique he held so perfectly was magnetic making him nearly irresistible. He used it to his advantage. Any girl he wanted he would just spend a few hours flirting and then had her wrapped around his finger. They claimed he was the one for the two days they were together. Then they were found being comforted by Moaning Myrtle in the girls' lavatory.

"So Marcie," James looked at Ginny for another few seconds before turning to Marcie who seemed to be ignoring Ginny's caution for the boy, "see you later?" James touched her cheek with a gentle hand and then stood and left without getting her reaction. He was already sure she would be happy to see him later.

"Him?" Ginny asked as Marcie got a huge glug of butterbeer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marcie demanded before bringing the glass back to her lips to take another swig.

"Out of all the seventh years in Hogwarts you had to choose James Tyler?" Without a moment of pause Marcie spewed her drink. It misted out from between her lips sufficiently coating Ginny in a thin layer of sticky liquid. "Bloody hell Marcie!" Ginny complained scraping her chair across the floor as she stood up.

With a huge gulp of air Marcie was able to get out an apology. The apology wasn't really sincere because the only thing the incident did was make her laugh harder. "I'm not dating James though." Marcie rolled her eyes and set down her butterbeer this time for good. "I just let him act like he's gonna get somewhere. It'll keep him entertained. Ready to go?" Marcie asked tossing some money on the table.

"I'm covered in butterbeer. I was ready to leave five minutes ago." Ginny griped the whole way through the tunnels. It only made Marcie laugh though. Finally they reached the spot where they started and they struggled to move the tunnels cover, but as soon as they did they pulled themselves back into the courtyard.

By this time it was late at night and the stars could be seen shining over Hogwarts. The moon was bright a bold against the dark sky. Its silver sheen covered the campus and cast wicked shadows in the hall that look almost eerie. When they reached the stairways they parted to their different paths. "I'll see you tomorrow in Dark Arts class." Ginny shouted over the vast space that had been made by the moving stair cases.

"See you then."

Within the next couple of weeks Ginny was able to write her mother about Marcie staying with them for break and Harry about doing more digging on Marcie's past. Officially, Ginny was bringing home a guest for break. Of course, this was confirmed only a few days before Ginny got this message:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Clearly this girl Marcie has been very aloof before she came to Hogwarts. I checked her record with Beauxbaton. It's clean. She barely had any detentions. She's not absent to classes. I don't understand why you seem so worried about her. There's barely anything to her. The only thing interesting is her last year; she was supposed to finish school over in France, and then she just…well, she drops off the face of the Earth. No one hears from her for almost two years, and now she pops up at Hogwarts to finish school. _

_There's nothing else I can find on a Marcie Blackwood. _

_There was one story on an online newspaper about a girl names Marcia Blackwell. It could have no relevance, but she attacked her stepfather. The whole story was about how some weird fire that happened made their house burn down. They blamed Marcia for arson. That was when she was ten. She spent two years in a reform school and therapy. Once she turned twelve her parents sent her off to a boarding school in France and never welcomed her back home. _

_Like I said, this could have nothing to do with Marcie, but it was kind of odd how it popped up. I'm going to look further to see if there's really any connection, but I'll get back to you soon. I hope you don't mind, but I've let Ron and Hermione in on the investigation so that I'm spying on my own come winter break. Hope you're not mad. _

_Love, _

_Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>It sounds pitiful, but please review. I like to hear feedback, especially if you think I can improve! I find it to be the whole point of these kinds of sites. Please help me improve. <strong>

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO ALL! Once again, all isn't that many, but whatever. I know I'm cranking these out kinda of sporadically and quickly, but this is the chapter where you find out why Marcie going to the Weasleys' is such a big deal. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is rather...intense? It's kind of lovey, but not too much. I wouldn't exceed the rating I've put on here because I don't want to ruin my good name and be reported. Woo, that would be awful. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The train took all the kids of Hogwarts off to their break destinations. For those who stayed behind, they wished everyone well on their travels. There wasn't much of that though. Most were leaving for the break, including Marcie Blackwood. She and Ginny were seated in one of the sections together watching the land pass by quickly. Well Marcie was watching. Ginny was passed out on the parallel bench snoring loudly. If this was how the whole ride went Marcie was fine with it. It was nice just to have some time to herself when everyone wasn't questioning her about where she came from and what she was like.<p>

The land was all a blur as it went by. Different shades of green and a few browns and grays stuck in it. For it being the morning train, the sun already had a rough grip on the land. It looked welcoming and inviting. Then after so many thoughts and colors, it looked nauseating. Marcie looked away and focused back in on the inside of the train. It pitched and spun for a moment and then she was fine, and as Ginny kept sleeping Marcie decided that was the best idea. To let the time past, sleeping was the best option. So she curled up on her bench and slowly fell asleep.

The girls were woken up by a Gryffindor first year who had rapped on their window constantly until Ginny woke up and thanked her. The small girl nodded smiling widely and then sped away to get off the train. Ginny threw a book she had intended on reading on the way at Marcie and Marcie startled awake with wide eyes.

"Let's go sleepy head. We can sleep at the Burrow." Marcie gave a tired agreement to Ginny's statement and got off the train stumbling for consciousness. They grabbed their trunks from the pile outside the train and then searched through the crowd until there was a familiar face.

Ginny's parents stuck out amongst the families with their shocking resemblance to the rest of their family. Ginny ran toward them, but it only took a few moments to realize that they weren't the only reason she was in such a hurry. She hugged her mother and then smiled at her father before she turned to the boy standing next to both of them with dark hair and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. There was a long meaningful embrace between the two of them and then they parted with a longing glance. They didn't kiss though. Not when her parents were around.

"Harry," Ginny smiled turning their linked bodies to face their guest, "this is Marcie." Ginny motioned to her and Harry smiled nicely though he sized her up and considered every possibility that could be her past. Hopefully, she didn't notice.

"Please to meet you," Harry extended a hand and gave a friendly greeting though his mind raced with possibilities.

"Well, let's get home. Your brother's should be getting in soon." Molly Weasley's voice buzzed with excitement as she and her husband herded the group from the train station and out to their car.

The trip to the Burrow was much shorter, though the walk up of tons of stairs to Ginny's room wasn't. Marcie dragged her travel suitcase with her and as soon as she finally got it upstairs she sat down on it just to take a break and calm her heart. As she did there was another set of footsteps coming up the stairs. "Mum! It's fine. I'll be right back downstairs for lunch!" His voice was what made Marcie perk up. It was just in time to see George Weasley pass the door. He turned for a moment and froze mid-step. "Marcie?"

"Hi George…"

George set his things down on the steps and moved around the banister of the stairs to stand in the doorway. "Long time no see," a smile slowly grew on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What kind of trouble have you been up to?" He wondered with a sly edge coming to his words.

"Other than attempting to get everyone at least one detention before they leave Hogwarts, nothing." Marcie stood up and brushed herself off before taking on a similar position to George's except she had no doorway to support her weight. "Don't worry, your sister is the only one I've spared," Marcie smirked confidently.

"Oh, I'm not worried about it. It'd probably do her good. Everyone needs a little trouble in their life." George moved farther into the room and Marcie took a step back. It continued like that for a few moments.

"You weren't enough trouble?" Marcie asked as her back hit the far wall of the room.

His body curved over hers blocking her in against the wall with nowhere to go. "You know you're worse. You made the Yule Ball interesting." Marcie was about to argue that he was the one that was the bad influence at the ball, but she didn't have time. Mrs. Weasley was screaming up the stairs for him to hurry so that she could see her boy. "Mum! I'll be right there!" He shouted and then turned back to Marcie for a few more moments. "We'll talk later, but you are definitely worse than I am." He winked and was gone.

Marcie sunk down the wall staring up at the ceiling as she took a few calming breaths. "You have no idea," she muttered before pulling herself back to her feet. She put herself back together and then made way down the stairs. George came up behind her as they rounded one corner touching her lower back as if he were leading her. As they reached the last turn she smacked his hand away. "No," she hissed and then found a seat at the kitchen table which was becoming more a more packed with people.

The two Marcie hadn't seen in a long time were Hermione and Ron. They seemed to look at her with almost recognition. They definitely had an idea of who she was. Or at least, that was how Marcie viewed it. "The Triwizard Tournament," Marcie finally said trying to bring that last piece of the puzzle back to their memories.

"Oh yea," Hermione was the first one to speak, "I do remember you." Her words were genuine and she was able to say with truth: "You and George went together after the other girl called it off. You're the girl who spiked the punch." The last comment was a little much since Marcie was really a guest. Her eyes dropped to the table and she picked at the food on her plate in silence.

"I'm sure she wasn't the only one. It was a big party. Everyone was looking for a drink," Ginny said out of the blue and everyone turned to her. "Except me," she tacked on blushing bright red.

"She was definitely the only one," George chuckled.

"George!" Marcie looked up at him angrily and he held his hands up in defense.

"There are no lies at the kitchen table," he claimed and then all the Weasleys took a glance at each other before they laughed together from the irony. "Okay, okay, so maybe there are," George corrected.

It took a few more moments but soon the laughing died down and the family was able to breathe. Marcie seemed to be the only one left out as she continued to pick at her sandwich though her interest with the room had picked back up. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her plate wiping the tears of laughter away before taking on a kind, steady look. "So how old are you dear?" The question was directed toward Marcie.

"Nineteen, Ma'am. I'll be turning twenty in the spring." Mrs. Weasley nodded though she didn't look very convinced. "I took a couple years off of school, Ma'am. I was a year behind George and Fred." With the name, the spirits around the table dropped. "I'm sorry…" Marcie muttered under her breath, pushing her plate away.

"It's quite alright dear," Mrs. Weasley reached over the table to pat Marcie's hand. "It's still very fresh to us though. You'll learn to mind the conversation."

"Yes ma'am," was all Marcie could think to say as she sunk farther into her seat.

The rest of the meal passed by torturously slow and they were left with nothing to say other than dreadfully small, small talk. There was really no subject to stick to because every time one would start, it would drift to silence. Just like its sudden start, it would end. They dismissed themselves as they finished in twos: first the parents, then Hermione and Ron. George and Marcie both went their different ways, so only Ginny and Harry stayed behind to talk to each other for a few normal moments.

Marcie found herself curled onto a cot that had been set up for her and she fell asleep. Her eyes had slowly closed time and time again until she could no longer hold them open. Their heaviness took its way with her, and her mind drifted into oblivion. The darkness was cool and inviting. It kissed her skin, but then dreams overwhelmed her and her past took over the peace leaving her to think about horrible things that had already gone but scarred her mind forever.

When Marcie woke up it was a sudden action. Looking at Ginny's bed, she was asleep. The Potter boy had snuck in and was holding her to his chest. She looked perfectly comfortable. So, with a quiet movement from her bed she morphed into her wolf form which had always been much more capable of silence against creaking floorboards. Marcie escaped the room and then the upstairs quickly.

Before a minute had passed she was on the bottom floor and turning back into a human. Back in her human body, her stomach growled loudly in protest of missing supper. The fridge became very attractive and drew her nearer with every pep talk to herself about how she wasn't hungry. It's light shown on her within the next half an hour and she was left to pick through fresh, unused produce and leftovers. She decided on some cold leftovers that would taste fine without her having to come up with some way to reheat them.

She didn't sit at the table but stayed leaned against the counter with the tub in her hand. She used a fork to stab as the tender noodles and crisp vegetables in the container before shoving them in her mouth hungrily. When the stairs creaked, Marcie looked up immediately to see a read head heading down the stairs. "Of course," she muttered before sticking another forkful in her mouth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Marcie Blackwood." George moved closer to her and took the container from her. He set it on the counter next to her and made it so there were only a few inches of space between him and her.

"I know you want to believe it, but I'm not here to see you George. I'm here because your sister invited me." Marcie whispered bracing herself on the counter with her hands on its edge. She turned around no matter the lack of space and slid her food back in front of her so that she could continue to eat it.

Before she could get the next bite on her fork his hand moved it away from her and his lips came to her ear. "You missed me a little bit, didn't you?" He wasn't begging for a yes. It was as if he already knew her answer would only be agreement, but he wanted her to say it to him.

His arms snaked around her waist and she turned her head to the side to look at him in her peripheral vision and send her voice his way. "No," Marcie said cruelly allowing him to continued holding onto her waist, but not reveling in like he thought she would. He carefully moved her body back around so that they were facing each other again. He kissed her neck gently and picked her up setting her on the counter. George reached her lips, and Marcie was about to allow it. Somewhere, though, she found her self control and put a finger up that some people used to say "wait." Her word, however, was, "Stop."

There were a few more creaks on the stairs and Marcie pushed him away curling into herself on the counter as Ron paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Well, that's bloody disgusting. It's four in the morning. Go to bed," he grumbled before he grabbed a glass of water and vanished again.

"I'm not sixteen anymore, you can't just woo me into doing this kind of thing," Marcie hissed looking at him with a hard expression. "Plus," she added with a lighter tone, "we're in your parents' home." Marcie hopped off the counter and left everything she had come downstairs to do. She headed outside and changed into her wolf before taking off into the woods for a morning run because, really? What else was there to do at four in the morning?

* * *

><p><strong>What's great is that Marcie knew EXACTLY what she was getting into. It's obviously not that big a jump to realize that if she went to Ginny's house for holiday break then her brother's would be there. ALL OF THEM. Hey, but who wants to spend Christmas alone? Not me. I'd go. Of course... I'm also a George fan. DETAILS, who needs 'em. Oh wait, I'm a writer. I need them. <strong>

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been away from this story for a really long time... I'm so sorry. I'm going to try and do better. I'm sorry to my readers. I lost my passion for this story for a while. I think I'm finding it slowly. **

* * *

><p>Marcie didn't sleep very well the next night and before she knew it she found herself in George's bed clinging to his warmth with her remaining sanity. He didn't deny her; in fact, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. That was how they slept for the next couple nights until George's mom caught them one morning:<p>

"George! Wake up! Your father wants you downstairs—, GEORGE!" The two of them bolted upright looking at Molly Weasley who looked flabbergasted as she stood in the doorway. Her lips kept trying to form words, but nothing ever came out.

"Mum—,"

"George, go downstairs." The command was all she could muster and George only nodded before sliding from his bed and leaving. Molly continued to stand there waiting as she heard each creak of the steps until they disappeared. "Marcie, Dear, I invited you into my home; and all I ask is that you follow our rules."

Marcie hung her head twiddling her fingers just beneath the blankets. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"Get ready for breakfast Marcie…" Molly said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I'll see you downstairs." She slid from the doorway and disappeared up more of the stairs to wake more of her children who had been smart enough to move back to their originally assigned rooms in their gender segregated rooms. Of course, the only ones that went to a different room where the ones that weren't actually her children. Marcie had moved to George's room. Hermione left Ginny's room to go to Ron's room. Harry had left Ron's room to go to Ginny's room. Marcie was the only slow one in the bunch that didn't realize that relocating in the morning was wise too.

Marcie slipped from George's bed letting her bare feet hit the floor. Quietly, she slid back to Ginny's room where she pulled on a pair of cut-off jeans to go with the black tank top she was wearing from the night. Ginny tried to ask her what was wrong, but all she did was pull her hair up into a ponytail and leave the room. Downstairs, Harry and Ron also tried to question her. With a defeat clear on her face she turned to them and told them she was going on a run before stepped outside barefoot and taking off.

Thirty minutes later Marcie was lying next to a stream with her hands behind her head facing the sky. The stream moved slowly next to her. The noise was calming and made her relax as she recovered from running in her wolf form for who knows how long. Her muscles pulsed with pain to a point of nausea which she had to close her eyes to.

There was a loud crack in the woods and Marcie sat up quickly looking for any sign of life around her. Marcie slowly shifted into her wolf form stalking away from her spot without making a noise. The only thing that moved were the leaves until George stepped through holding his wand nervously. "Marcie?" He asked waiting to get some sign of consent from the wolf that was most likely to kill him before he could kill it. Marcie reappeared almost instantly from where the wolf had stood and now stood in front of George. He traced her every move. The gracefulness she possessed amazed him as she circled him slowly. "I didn't mean to scare you," was all George could muster.

"It's okay," she muttered before taking her seat next to the stream dipping her feet under its cooling surface. Her body slowly began to relax and she lay back on the ground like she had been earlier. The break in the trees allowed sunlight to drown her in its glare. The blinding effect forced her to close her eyes. She was very aware as she lay there that George hadn't walked away. He came to sit next to her and just watched her as she stayed there in a seemingly comatose form. "George," she muttered though she didn't dare open her eyes. He hummed some kind of notice of his listening for her benefit before she continued: "Have your friends looked up my real name yet?"

"No, not at all. I haven't told them." George looked over at her slightly confused.

"Okay," she sighed and open one eye to look at him. He was blocking the sun for the most part allowing her to open both eyes to really look at him as he sat there quietly. "Your mum probably hates me. I shouldn't have been in your room this morning."

George shrugged looking out at the woods across the stream before looking at her. "You had a bad dream and needed comforting."

"I had that dream three days ago. She's going to think something it going on between me and you."

George's reaction was unexpected as he looked over at her completely angry. "Isn't something going on?" he demanded watching her as the words swam in his ears from what she had just said.

"I told you when I got here that I was just here for Ginny—,"

"Are you kidding me?" Marcie's eyes widened as George began to fume with anger. "You honestly want me to believe that you have no feelings for me whatsoever? Sure, you came because Ginny invited you, but what about right now? You're never with Ginny. She's with Harry and you're with me." What George did next was rash in Marcie's mind; he needed to make a point to her though. He wasn't going to allow her to pretend she didn't care anymore. So he trapped her beneath him, straddling her. "Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you feel absolutely no feelings for me Marcie."

"I have no—,"

"Marcia!" He snapped and she tried to sink away from him just so she wouldn't have to answer. She didn't want to have to do this right now. She wanted break to be over. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts where she could joke around and where no one knew her.

"Please get off of me," Marcie begged as she watched the anger dance in his eyes dangerously. "Please George, please," she began to dissolve into hysterics as if this feeling of being trapped was her biggest fear. It was. She had been through this before and it wasn't her choice then. She wanted the choice now. "George I don't like you!" she looked him in the eyes and finally said it. Her lower lid was brimming with tears but she had said it to him. "Please get off," she said it so quietly as if she no more voice to spare. George fell away from her and she took a deep breath the racked her whole frame.

George stood and began to make his way back into the trees as she just laid there. He left Marcie by the stream and could only make sure she was there by the scream of frustration she let out when he went out of sight. Her walk back later was lonely and filled with the silence of the night. She let herself relish in it though as she went.

Bellatrix Lestrange taunted her as she walked. Her figure would appear behind trees or standing blatantly in her path. "You're going to fall apart one day," Bellatrix laughed, "and I want to be there when it happens." That was only one of things that Bellatrix said to her as she went. "Devote yourself to the Dark Lord, you double-minded twit!" Bellatrix continued to not bother her until her last words before she reached the Burrow. "I told you to pick a side! You can't have both! Now I get to choose for you!" Marcie stopped in her spot falling to the ground as the image of Bellatrix stalked around her cruelly. "You thought you could get away with it. I've told your secrets! Everyone knows! You've lost." Bellatrix twirled her knife back and forth in her hands before securing it in her right hand and leaping at Marcie.

She was going to relive it all. She was going to have to feel the pain and she was going to have to be trapped again, and there was nothing she would be able to do about it.

"Marcie?" The image of Bellatrix vanished and Ginny was standing out in front of her with a confused look. "Are you coming inside for dinner?" Marcie only nodded before she pulled herself up to her feet and followed after Ginny.

This was there goodbye dinner because they would all have to go about with their lives after this. Hermione and Ron had already returned to their jobs post-holidays. Now it was time for everyone else to leave. The meal was filled with laughter and spontaneous conversation that made everyone smile. What was truly amazing was that Marcie was invited by Molly Weasley to come back during the summer so that she would have somewhere to go. Marcie took the offer immediately and smiled to everyone at the table you congratulated her. George didn't say a word. He stayed that way all of dinner. He was even like that when they left the next morning for the train station.

So they went back to school with no problems. Marcie relaxed into her schedule again. She got at least half of the seventh years in trouble, but most of them just laughed about it and told her she did a good job after detention. Very few people tried to play a prank back and it almost never worked. Ginny stayed her best friend through everything, even when she started dating James Tyler.

Their being together wasn't a shock. The shock was how long it lasted. The two of them stayed together until the end of school and farther into summer when Marcie returned to the Weasleys' house. James visited often though he didn't seem very enthusiastic when he came over. He would spend the whole day out in the woods with Marcie though, and she would come back in a bad mood that left her quiet through dinner.

Molly even started to notice bruises on Marcie's arms. "Don't worry about it Mrs. Weasley. It's from climbing trees and stuff like that." Marcie smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley to thank for caring. Then she disappeared upstairs so that she wouldn't have to be asked more questions.

"George," Mrs. Weasley hissed calling him out of his room. She motioned for him to follow her and he did as he was told following her downstairs. "That boy, James, is coming today. Do you think you could somehow follow them out into the woods and make sure he's not hurting Marcie?"

"Mum, Marcie's a strong girl. If that was happening then she would've broken up with him." George muttered angrily. He didn't want to have to watch after Marcie and her boyfriend. He had actually been avoiding the couple when he came back to visit his parents every other week. Then again, he always wondered what they did while they were out there. So he agreed as if it was a chore and then ran down the stairs to the breakfast table.

Marcie was sitting at the table picking at her food as if it was something that was gross. Molly frowned as this had always been one of her favorite breakfasts. She tore through them and left the plate sparkling by the time it was in the sink. She stood as George sat down and slid her food to him. "I'm not hungry," was all she said before she walked outside to have James appear almost out of nowhere. The two of them walked off with his arm around her possessively until they couldn't be seen behind the trees.

George stood looking at his mom with sad eyes. Then he went out toward the trees as well. He was able to catch up to them while they were fighting in a clearing. "Just come live with me Marcie," James seemed to be calm so the fight really hadn't started yet, but it would soon.

"No James, I'm happy where I'm at." Marcie said looking down at the ground as if she was already in trouble.

"You're here with the Weasleys! The Weasleys!" James walked up to her lifting her chin as if his anger was gone that quickly. "Don't you love me?" His words were soft and kind almost as if she had hurt his feelings.

"I don't want to live with you," Marcie whispered and that's when it all fell apart. James reared back and slapped her as hard as he could. Marcie flinched but she didn't fall. George stepped into the clearing watching in amazement that she had just let that happen.

"Back off Weasley!"

"No," George walked over to Marcie squatting down so that he could see her eyes. "Are you okay?" She nodded slightly and George carefully turned back to James with her behind him.

"This is none of your business!" James bellowed across the clearing.

"It's time for you to get off of our property Ja—,"

"Go back home Weasley!"

"I am home—," George headed toward James but he was being cut off every time he would speak. "You need to—," cut off again. "Get off of my property!" George pulled his wand pressing it against the boy's throat.

"You won't do anything," James smirked as if he knew these people. These people were weak. They wouldn't hurt him.

"You think I'm not afraid to use the spell that killed my brother?" James eyes got big with George's words. Within seconds the boy was gone. As George turned back to Marcie he saw how wide her eyes were. "Let's go back to the house," George muttered as he walked back to her. When he motioned for her to walk she didn't move. "Then stay here," his words were quiet and he walked on back to the house.

"George," Marcie came running up next to him catching his arm, "thank you."

George stopped looking down at the ground before turning to look at her. "Will you stop now Marcie?" She looked confused as to why he was asking this, but deep inside she knew exactly what he meant. "Stop pushing me away Marcie, I'm on your side." Marcie smirked moving closer to him with a smile. She nodded still unable to stop her smile.

Inside she sighed in relief. Maybe she could do this. She could get away with this. Marcie wouldn't have to tear this family apart. She could just be with them. So she allowed herself in the moment to believe that she could get away with everything, that she could escape her past.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. It's really not much. It gives you a few more clues to what is up with Marcie, but once again there's not much. James Tyler is a filler for this chapter. Like I said: I'm jumping back in. <strong>

**The next chapter should be better. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


End file.
